Sorrow Love
by BlueWaterLuv
Summary: She love him. For him, she would do anything including sacrificing her life. Just for him to be happy, she had lost everything of hers, but even so, he doesn't love her. The person that he love is her bestfriend...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I had posted this story up before in winglin but unfortunately, winglin is close for me. I can't seem to go on so I guess I shall start all over again and posted it up here.

I don't really have any other places to put this story under though it doesn't really go under crossover…but there isn't any other section that this story seems to fit more so I just put it here.

I hope that it makes sense, but I wrote this story using my favorite actresses and actors…not on any movies, stories, or shows…so I guess I will try to be introducing them before the story…

Anyways I hope that you will enjoy!

Characters:

-Gigi Lai

-Louis Koo

-Jessica Hsuan

-Aaron Kwok

-Tavia Yeung

-And some others…

It was a hot day, for the week. The heat, from the flame of the ball of fire, dominated the air. Heat was surrounding the place. The atmosphere was covered with warmth that was brought by the blazing sun. Not need to do much, but just by sitting, sweats had already stream down people's face.

Can't stand being burn by the fireball, many people chose to hide in buildings or under shades. Though as hot as it is, in a lonely field, I, Gigi Lai, sat on a bench, near a field of smooth green grass of the hospital, enjoying the wonderful gifts, given by the magical sun, despite having to deal with sweats and the feel of being fried under the fireball.

To others, it may just be an extremely hot day, created by the sun, but it was not to me. To me, it was an emotional, warming day that contained beautiful scenery. In my eyes, the sight before me was a superior rare, beating, breath-taking sight, that had contained the ultimate strength of love, care, happiness, and which had held the word internal of everlasting friendship, along with the joy, warmth, endless love that families shared.

Sitting, I was enjoying every bits of the rare present granted by the loving dear sun. I was enjoying the heated air. I was enjoying the warmth, the sun shared. Mostly, I was enjoying the hot, emotional, firing scenery created by the burning heat of the sun's flames.

A genuine smile, slowly, spread across my face, with an unexplainable emotion and feeling crept inside me, as I enjoy the serene moment. It wasn't depression I was feeling, nor was it ecstasy. It was an uncommon feeling of bliss, delight, and gratified mixed with pain, soreness, and misery. Though, it was a confusing feeling, it had brought pleasure toward me in the mixed of puzzling sensation, that told the story of my lonely, depressing life.

I leaned back on the bench and slowly closed my eyes. I, bit by bit, sniffed in the humid air provided by the burning sun. As I held in my breath, I had recorded every bits of the moment, in my memory, for it to be lasted in me, or even be a part of me, for the rest of my life. Each every inch of the memory that had been recorded in me, take me back to an illusion of my experienced lonesome life. The experienced lonesome life that had brought sorrow, distress, and agony toward me, having to continue till the today, of my life.

If this was a long time ago, stinging drops of painful tears would have, already, slid down my cheeks from my dark chocolate brown eyes as it swirls in an exhausted misery circle, with each drops increasing suffer in my fragile heart, with endless pain. But living in the life of Gigi Lai, all the twists and turns of the experienced life I had been through had taught me that for all that I had experienced hasn't been the worst, and I had been prepare for the very worst, in the universe, to occur to me.

Now, no drop of tear could slide down my delicate face, for the ache in my heart is too sore that it is too dreadful for tears to be revealed. Correction: it is too dreadful that no amount of tears would be enough, which is the reason for it didn't bother to be exposed. The pain in me is too deep that no tears could wash it away, but instead, the tears would only increase suffers in my fragile heart as each drops slid down.

It would be best if even a single drop of tear would glide down, because then it would mean that it is just temporary pain, but my tears had frozen in place in the deep inside of my heart. Because the injured damage my heart dreadfully, I can't feel the pain anymore, where no more tears were able to be drop. Correction: the pain in me is too awful that it is just an invisible ache that will only lay in me. Explanation: the injuries is there but, because it is in, superb, damaged, it can't be felt. Therefore, the wound carved in my heart will only fades as times go by, because as they say, time is the best medicine for any injuries, but it is so deep that I'm afraid for it will in no way be completely healed.

Without noticing, slowly, the combination of wind and sun's heat rock me into a deep calm slumber that I had asked for and wish to experienced again for so long…

Slowly, my eyelids touched. Before my soul flew away, within me… my excruciating memories returned and replayed all my life-both ups and downs…


	2. Chapter 2

For life, what are false and what are true are tricky to tell apart. It is especially complex to distinguish them, when the false were disguising in costumes and make-ups, while the truth were block, having to fall under the plot created by the false, who's wearing a mask during the time. How is it that I separate the reality from the fantasy? Why is it that, sometime those who isn't very bright could classify what's what, clearer than those with aptitude?

In life, both reality and fantasy have differences, but how could it be differentiated? Can I differentiate it all just from the great pair of eyes, wits, and intellect I have? Pair of eyes, wits, and intellect is part of the key to reveal it all, but are they all that are needed to create the key?

A pair of eyes could only help me see those that are in front me. The wits and intellect could only briefly help me know part of the truth. Sometime, even those that contain bright eyes that are sharp like an owl and great, understanding mind, couldn't even see through the tiniest part of the truth.

Even for those who have superior usable eyes, there are many chances where people are stuck in the world of blindness. It even apply to those that have the special ability to differentiate so many things, because they couldn't escape the trap that had set upon for them, where there are times where their emotions separated them from their common sense and the knowledge of knowing what's right and what's wrong.

Leaving all the emotions and feelings behind and instead of using my eyes for it is only able to let me see what is in front of me, but I used my heart to reveal all true identities of things. I had let my heart peel out the cover of even the thickest piece of skin. I had let my heart lead me to the path of where I belong because no matter what the consequences are, bad or good, it is the best that is needed to occur to me and for that I hadn't and won't ever regret the things I had done…

"Listen to your heart for it may lead you toward the path of going beyond the sight"…and because of that quote… I, Gigi Lai, did as my heart told me to…

And because I had listened to my heart I had done of which means blindly following love…doing so I had sacrifice all that I can ever give to the lover of my life…

Love…love…love…how powerful can it be…causing one to do so many things that is so unexpected and could change one person to a totally different person…what is love? Why does it have such extreme power? It is one word that could be defined in so many different ways… but altogether…it only has one meaning…

Love is a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, regonition of attractive qualities, or sense as underlying oneness. It is a feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person whom one is disposed to make.

Love can be something that gives a little pleasure to, to something for which one would die. It is an intense feeling of affection, an emotion or an emotional state.

Love can be something so powerful and superior that one can give up their life for. It can be so mesmerizing that it can caused one to care for another more then themselves. It can be a union, a synergistic connection, as in the perfect union of two souls. But it can also be something such like a favored interpersonal associations or relationships shared toward friendship and a fulfilling love to a family.

It is a concept that is to be debate by many…Many deny the existence of love, calling it a recently invented abstraction…While others, like me, maintain that love exists but is undefinable; being a quantity which is spiritual, metaphysical, or philosophical in nature, etc.

Kinds of love is placed in varying degree of importance that one received. Love is essentially an abstract concept, easier to experience than to explain.

As Virgil had once state, "Love conquers all", love can be the most superior and powerful thing that there are in the universe. For love, I had and could do anything and is willingly to do so without a single regret despite the consequences that may comes toward me for as long as he, who I love so much with all my heart, is happy…for him, I am willingly to surrender anything, anytime… It can be something so tender and passionate that cause one to be so devoted like Milton had said "He on his side, leaning half-raised, with looks of cordial love, hung over her enamored"

To hate is to love…Because I have love her so much like a sister of mine and because I had trusted her so much with all my heart, when she betrayed me…I hate her so…my hatred toward her caused me pain that may never be able to wash away… because I had love her so much like a family member of mine, I had came to hated her with sour bitterness and enternal detestation… because I had love her so, I was able to give away such emotion called "hate"…because I hate her, within me and my heart had admited that I love her, dearly.

Love…it can be something so magical and magnificent but it can also be the most dangerous and threatening thing that there is in the universe…

It can be so threatening that I could and had done so many dangerous and unordinary things for him…sacrificing all and giving all away…just for his happiness…

But even if I had love him so and for him I had done so many… we were never meant to be…Fate had caused us to meet but destiny kept us away from each other…Destiny and fate told us that we were not destined to be…

What are destinies? ...What are fates? Why had they fool and play with me like that? Are they really what everyone had said that they are to be? Are they two different things that are just primarily stated as one by many or are they a one wholesome being split and separated into two different words?

Many declared that fates are an outcome, the supposed force, power, or principal that predetermines events. Many proclaimed that destiny are one's lot, a predetermined course of events considered as something beyond human power or control. But aren't those nearly just the exact?

Just looking at the surface, we could all see that both fate and destiny are similar. Evermore they both met up or faced the same fortune. They both suffer the unjustified luck of being shown and blamed for every time one reaches an unfair result or ending. But really… is it their fault? Is it what they wanted? Because even both fate and destiny have to face their own destiny and fate…

Both Destiny and fate concerns the fixed natural order of the universe. It is the invincible necessity to which even the gods must accede. Destiny is fate. They are the "doom of the powers", the battle in which even Odin must inevitably face, at the end of the world.

Destiny is the irresistible power or agency that is conceived of as determined the future, whether in general or of an individual. Destiny is the human lot in life. It has taken the function of its counterpart "doom". Destiny is a source of irony.

Fate is the orders of the course of event, and adds an aura of doom and gloom. Fate has it that events are ordered or "meant to be" that they are put in ordered by a force or intelligence beyond us, acting upon us. Fate is used in regard to the finality of events as they have worked themselves out.

Fate is an outcome determined by an outside agency acting upon a person or eternity; but with destiny the entity is participating in achieving an outcome that is directly related to itself as one has said "try as the protagonists might to change the patterns, they cannot escape a destiny if their fate has been sealed."

Fate is the objective events, the opportunities and the limitations placed before us, the circumstances we are bound to that are beyond our control, and sometimes even beyond our meager understanding as to how they happen, but are a part of our destiny in that they shape us. Fate is a backdrop in which we play out our destiny. Destiny are what one determined will be, by directly participating in what was happening. One directed circumstances toward a certain outcome, and doing so determined future circumstances. By participating in our destiny, we shape fate…

And because of that…I had became the Gigi Lai of today…I had changed… Changed from the naïve and young childhood Gigi Lai from years ago…I had changed all just because of fate leading me to meet him…making me love him…but it was love that had also caused me to lose my best friend and influenced me to hate her…hating her opened my eyes and woke me up from the delusion world and opened the door to reality showing me and telling me to learn to look "beyond the sight"…but doing so tells me to listen to my heart…listening to my heart told me to sacrifice all of mine for him to be happy… but even if I do so…destiny told us that we weren't meant to be…

My story…my life…it is all just pieces to create pain and soreness within me… to created the Gigi Lai of today…all began from my childhood…


	3. Chapter 3

8 years ago….

2006

Pressing the lead of the pencil on the paper in front of me, I drew a circle next to the letter "c", forming the word "co". As I looked at the word "co", in front of me, pain and soreness erupt within me like having thousands of daggers being stab into my heart.

Suddenly, waters battle to be escaped from my swirling dark brown chocolate eyes that struggle to not do the action of the word we all called, "cry". Currently, I am experiencing and suffering the emotions that I would normally describes as weepy and would use toward those who I call and describe as losers, feeling and sensing it arouse within me. I scrunched my thin black eyebrows together and closed my eyes fighting the urge to shed tears. Running and searching my right hand through my long black hair, I looked up and turned to face the seat to the right of me - empty seat, that is.

It had been empty and deserted for a week, after my best friend had moved away to the U.S, leaving me all alone in China. After the departure of Jessica Hsuan, I had lost my co-partner, co-captain, and co-friend. Now, without my best friend, I feel so empty and lonely inside like a dog that has been deserted by its master.

Without Jessica, nothing is the same anymore. Now, there isn't anyone out there to be by my side, there isn't anyone there that I could share everything within me to, and evermore, there isn't another soul or heart that I could trust with everything. Jessica is like a sister to me, even though she is only a friend. She is like another me, someone who would know me more than I would myself. I love Jessica like another member in my family and without her it feel so difficult to survive.

I give out a loud sigh and accidentally bang my forehead on the desk before me. Bad move! Everyone within the class shook their attention at me including my fat belly-shaking teacher, Mrs. Met.

Embarrassingly, I gave my classmates and teacher a fake sweet smile. Evilly, a sweet smile isn't enough for my teacher, is it? She just has to stand up from her seat, showing her large, fat belly. She frowned at me with her enormous fat lip like it was swollen (but it isn't- it is always fat like that). She tried to scrunch up her eyebrows, which she didn't really succeed, but in contrast what she created was making her tiny eyes smaller that what it already is. Looking at that, I just felt like laughing out loud. I bit my lip trying to control my manner.

"Gigi! What is the problem?" she asked, moving her fat lip.

I try giving her another fake sweet smile. She still just stood there frowning evilly at me. Think that she is so cool, huh? Oh gosh! It is the last that there is of her. I wonder how did her husband survive? I feel so sorry for him. Thinking about it…oh wow! He must be really squished when they were sleeping at night. Oh well, I guess he could always have a divorce… Who wouldn't? Well, it is none of my business…

"Gigi!" she called out, and did I mention, loudly?

Hey lady! I am not deaf, okay? Geez! Control your volume!

In respond, I just give her pretend confusing look.

"Who do you think you are, Ms. Lai?" she talked again.

Oh and that remind me…Hi there! Laugh out loud…I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. Well, any way I am Gigi Lai, the one and only. But I believe that you notice that because my annoying teacher won't stop calling out my name…from my first name to my last… Anyway, I am proudly 15 years old (turning 16 in October! Yeah! Sweet sixteen! ). There are more about me, but I'll tell you on the way. As for right now, I have to deal with my overweight teacher.

"Ahem!" she tries to talk, again, with this wannabe attitude of hers.

For heaven's sake! When will she stop trying to be all highly and cool?

"Yes, Mrs. Met?" I finally answered her, giving her this really innocent look.

I think that she is really annoyed when I wasn't answering. Ha! That suites her! She so deserves that, since she is being so evil to me, The Gigi Lai.

"Mrs. Lai, who do you think you are to disturb my class like that?" she asked, with this lecturing voice.

Blablablablabla…well who do she think she is giving a lecture like that? Only my parents are allowed to give me lecture and no one else-especially not her. She think that she can out win me? Well I'll show her! If it is a game she wants to play, I'll play her a game, alright!

"Well, I believe that I am Gigi Lai who else, Mrs. Met? And I also so believe that I am a Ms. not a Mrs. Am I right, Mrs. Met? I didn't mean to disturb your class. I honestly didn't mean to do so. It is just an accident. My head got a little tired so it wanted to rest. I honestly told it to not to sleep but it just won't listen to me," I told her sarcastically, with a fake innocent frown.

The class broke down laughing. Proudly, I secretly pat myself.

I think that that also got her upset.

"Silence!" she roared at the class.

Oh, and did I ever mention that her roar is like a screeching sound. If she doesn't want to cause people to become deaf she gotta stop with those roars of hers. It is not only loud, but it is annoying too!

Well, guess what was my respond to that? To make matter worse I added.

"Mrs. Met, I honestly have to say that when something is funny one can't control their laughter. The class found it funny so they laughed. You can't expect them to be quiet when their body told them to laugh," I told her.

Oh, I believe that got her so mad! I just feel like laughing right now. I, Gigi Lai, had once again succeeded! Looking at her face I just feel like cracking up. Her face is fuming with boiling anger. It looks like a basketball but instead of orange, it is redder than that.

She opened her round and fat mouth but sadly for her, Gods are with me. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg…………………..! The phone rang. Hahahahahahahaha…..she can't even have a chance of scolding at me. She, grumpily, walked to the phone, shaking her belly from side to side. Maybe being fat isn't so bad… It makes people laugh….no…….. maybe it is bad….hahahahahahahaha………

Taking their chance, my classmates all sneakily give me thumbs ups or mouth a "good job" to me. I smiled at them and return them thumbs ups signs. Oh, I am so proud at myself. Once again, Gigi Lai had made another record! Go Gigi! Go Gigi! Go Gigi!

How I wish Jessica is with me right now… **sigh** I remember the times when we were in class together…I remember like it was yesterday…Maybe Jessica is a goody good girl so she wouldn't be saying these things to Mrs. Met, but when I do these things and get in trouble, Jessica would always be with me and defended me. I remember those time…it was all good…all good!

Well here my teacher is, returning to us from the talk on the phone. She opened her mouth…maybe to state something…or maybe to scold at me some more…I don't know and I am prepare for any outcome…

"Class, be good! I'll be in the office for a while and just work on the assignment that I had assigned," she said and walked out of the classroom.

Hmmm…. I wonder what that was about… One phone call and she is off to the office. Well lets just hope that she will be in trouble…that way the principle will be dealing with her instead of me and I will have less work to do! Yeah! Lets just keep it at that!

Well, do you think that I am the only one that dislikes her? If you did, oh you are so wrong… My whole classmates all dislike her. She is this stinky old hag that won't stop eating in class. She can't even teach. Not to say that I am this bright or smarty girl or anything but I am a straight A's student and would always get A's until I got to this class… Humph! I swear! Ever since I got in this class, I had learned nothing new in History! History used to be my most favorite class but now…Ugh! This teacher is messing up with my record and if I failed high school…Oh she is gonna pay! I am gonna choke her! I am gonna strangle her! I am gonna make her SUFFER! Hahahahahahahaha! Muhuahuahuahahahahahahaha! I'll show her to not to mess with Gigi Lai!

"Hey Gigi!" someone called out my name, loudly, to be heard of the chaos in the classroom right now.

Oh yes, it is chaos. If you think that everyone obediently listens and worked on the stupid assigned project, you are so wrong again. Like I said, everyone in this class dislike her and if they get a chance they will disobey her anytime…the only reason you find me the only one being able to argue with her because I am the only one brave enough to do so… Trust me… it is all chaos right now…paper airplane flew across the room. Guys singing off tune in the center of the class – well maybe it is only Ryan singing but still. Girls dancing. And of course how could we miss… alike in every high school classroom…guys and gals flirting with each other.

Well anyway, I lazily turned around to see who in the world would be calling out my name. Surprisingly, it is the new student girl, Tavia Yeung. It seems like she is the kind that barely talks and I hadn't heard a word from her before beside that first day in school when she just came in class and introduce herself. I like this girl though, very sweet and cute, even though I barely know her.

She walked to me and tuck in her shiny black hair behind her right ear. She smiled at me as she walked. Strange…I, confusingly, have no clue on what is going on. All of a sudden, I find her bending down next to me and opened her mouth.

"Great job," she complimented.

It took me awhile to comprehend what she was saying. Then I realized, and returned her a smile. What else could it be? I had successfully handle Mrs. Met.

"Well, thanks," I responded, still wondering why would she be talking to me.

She returns me with a very cute smile of hers. And no, she is not faking it because I could sense that it was a true and honest smile. Now, that I realized her smile is pretty cute! I am starting to like this girl very much - even though it is just now that I am starting to know her.

I think that we could become very good friends and even if she can't replace Jessica in my heart, she might take the same amount of love from me. After all, my heart is very big and I would always welcome a new friend.

"Umm… Gigi," she began and I gave her encourage look to go on. "I was wondering if you…well you know that I am a new student…well I just came yesterday right?" she said and I nodded.

Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you…the day that she just came was yesterday… So I believe that it makes sense that I don't really know her…silly me…

"Well… I don't really have any friends and…" she tried.

Oh okay. So I see where this conversation was going. Wow! This girl is really straight! But I like it that way. I would rather to be friends with someone who is open than someone who barely say anything.

"Great! It would definitely be an honor to have you as a friend," I cut her off. Seriously, I had been having a really good impression of her since she came in the school and been looking forward to meet a new friend (even though Jessica will still and forever be in my heart). "Can you come over my house after school?" she nodded. "Great! You could come over to my house!"

She smiled brightly at me and I returned it. Well, there it is. I had met a new friend.

Just then Alex shouted out.

"Class! Quiet!" he yelled. And no. It's not because he is a goody good guy or anything. It's because he had heard the teacher coming our way. Trust me. This guy has good ears. "Mrs. Met is coming!"

With that everyone rushed back to their desk and pretend working on their assignment. Hahahahahaha… just like magic, huh?

Well at that moment, my fat teacher walked in the classroom and of course is shaking her belly. She walked to her desk and sat on her chair breathing in and out. I think that she must be so tired of all those walking from the office to here! Laugh out loud!

Finally she got her breath back and began to open her mouth.

"Class! Listen up!" she called out to catch the class's attention. "I know that we just have a new student yesterday, but Mr. Leigh had told me that we will having another new student tomorrow."

With that everyone mumble something under his or her breaths. I too was surprise. Wow! Another student?


End file.
